


We probably can deal with it [SI, Soul Eater/MHA BnHA]

by RipVanWinkle85



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Ojiro Mashirao is a Good Friend, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipVanWinkle85/pseuds/RipVanWinkle85
Summary: After the battle on the moon, Crona sealed the Kishin within and to perhaps, hold him forever. In another world, a person of absolute worthlessness died and thrown into the reincarnation circle. A chance or perhaps, fate, decided instead to throw these two together into another world of equal chaos and order. One with heroes and villains alike. Welcome to your Hero Academia.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

_It's over…_

Crona looked around despite the dark, suffocating liquid that weighed around them. Simply taking a breath was a momentous effort but they didn't mind even as he saw the beautiful note that Maka and Soul had taken to the outside of the moon.

Madness crept around the edge of his mind but it was fine, so long as Maka was safe, the Kishin Asura would never be able to break out of the moon.

_You think this is over? It'll never be._

Crona felt a vertigo pull on their stomach before stopping in front of the three eyes of madness. All of three focused together on Crona, the intensity alone would have driven even hardened meisters into insanity.

_Leaning on hope, your comrades, and promise?_

A rumbling mocking laugh echoed, the volume went down all the way to the bones.

_The moment your support falls, I will be free, and madness will return once again._

Crona looked at Asura before gripping their fist tightly.

_But I won't._

Not a nary of fear within as the vision edges slowly closed in on them.

Even if Maka is gone, Black Star, Kid, or Shibusen.

The darkness closed in on him, tighter and suffocating but defiantly, Crona kept their gaze on Asura.

_I won't ever falter._

Crona consciousness was fading now but the last thought in their head burned brightly, just like how they are rule-breakers, Crona will go against the rule that Asura had set.

_Because I made a promise._

In another world, separated from many other realms and realities, some fantastical, others horrifying, this one was simply normal. An oddity in itself and unique amongst others for its normalcy.

Normal, however, doesn't necessarily it doesn't have its own tragedies as one of its beings, was currently experiencing.

The fire raged around as metal fell apart, people struggling and screaming as a train derailed itself and crashed into a platform. Killing several people as sparks from its electric cables ignited the underbrush around it.

A freak accident, it was called, a series of unfortunate events that lead to it, an incident that while mourned, would be forgotten soon after.

However, one of the souls that died that day, went somewhere else.

Crona felt an odd warmth all around, noises that usually blanked out most of their thoughts were silent. Oddly silent.

That had set Crona on edge, was this another plot that Asura madness conjured?

 _Don't worry, I can deal with it._ Crona carefully examined what was going on and had their guard up.

_Who said that?_

Crona train of thought stopped entirely and froze in place, eyes moved around to identify the intruder despite the pitch blackness. It wasn't a voice that they could recognize.

Come to think of it, their body also felt oddly heavy and stiff.

_Why can't I move?_

_What do you mean you can't move? Who's there? Where am I? Who are you?! And why can't I move either?!_

The voice panicked more now if this was some sort of lie crafted by Asura meant to get him to lower his guard, Crona was not biting.

Then, everything around them tightened and they were pushed forward without any control over it. Leading to the two screaming and yelling in fear.

* * *

"What complication?!"

A man with short jet black hair dressed in a suit, white unbuttoned collar shirt turned his face back and forth between the doctors and wife, the latter of whom was breathing with effort, face pale and making the red hair of hers stand out more as she rested on the bed.

"Not so much a complication, babies crying a lot during their birth is often a good sign and health. However, in your child's case-" The portly doctor, his name tag showing Kyudai Garaki, urged the two as he assured them with a wave of his hand.

"What's wrong? I followed a strict menu, diet, and-"

"Well, more like he's too lively. He has been crying non-stop after delivery and has been moving around a lot. For his safety, we placed him in a larger cradle and nurse Haruka is watching over him as well as calming him if needed with her quirk." Kyudai softly said before smiling.

"Is there a cause for it? Any symptoms? Surely, if a baby cries that much, there must be injuries!"

"Ayuna, we have checked numerous times, using both conventional methods and quirks for any signs of injuries." Kyudai calmly spoke and placed his hand on his knee. "After all, it would be irresponsible of me to not take care of our colleague's precious baby."

"If you like, Mr. Solid can keep an eye out for you."

"Kurogane, please" Kurogane raised a hand and shook his head to correct Kyudai out of habit. "I'm not a hero at this moment and there's no need for such formality."

"Apologies but the offer stands, your husband can observe from afar. In the meantime, you focus on recovering. Despite your quirk byproduct-"

"Of limited regeneration, hemokinesis is my main quirk." Ayuna mimed and sighs deeply, taking several deep breaths as she placed two fingers on her wrist. After a moment she spoke again in a much more controlled tone. "Sorry, I am just so...overwhelmed right now."

"A common and understandable one." Kyudai adjusted his glasses and took a look at the documents he had clipped together. "Still, you should be celebrating your first child. Have you thought about his name?"

"Of course, his name is-" Ayuba steadied herself after a stutter, regaining control over herself and in front of her boss.

* * *

"Crying again, Kurono? My, my, you really have a strong lung capacity-"

_I'm crying because I'm confused, afraid, and everything else, lady!_

Crona shifted themselves to the side, sighing mentally and trying to stop the outburst of the other occupant in their mind.

_There's no need to shout._

_Like you're one to talk, you're the one to freak out first that I have to calm you down instead._

Crona whimpered at that, not wanting to recall that awkward experience.

That's when the other occupant stopped talking and slump back down in exhaustion and sore throat which was another new experience for Crona.

Not only were they reborn a baby, but they also had to share bodies and minds. Whatever the other did, Crona had no control unless they actively exerted over it. It was like sharing bodies with Ragnarok, except both had an equal pull on the body.

Made worse or weirder still, was the lack of motor control and how incredibly fragile their new body was. Thoughts shift easily, focus, and long acquired muscle memory are all gone.

The most noticeable one was the lack of the black blood, practically second nature, was gone entirely. Along with it came a vulnerability they never experienced before.

Such as having their umbilical cord cut in front of them.

 _Yea, I can do without seeing that ever again._ A concurring thought echoed from the other person, another thing to get used to, was the lack of privacy on their inner thoughts. Not even the bond with Ragnarok was that intrusive.

_What is your name again?_

_Sorry?_ Crona said but it gurgled out from their infant's mouth, making the nurse come closer and tried to soothe them.

_Your name, man._

_Oh, Crona._

_Crona, like, Crona from the Soul Eater series? Nice, I like that series a lot._

_I'm not from Shibusen though, and I don't deserve to be there._

_...Come again?_

_I left Shibusen-_

_No, I mean, your name is not a coincidence and you're actually Crona, who's related to Medusa Gorgon?_

_Uhm-Yes, yes I am._ Crona muttered, not really comfortable as they turned onto the side from habit. Their infantile body followed suit as they laid on their sides.

That was soon followed with their hands slapping the top of the temple and winced at that.

_Haha! Pull the other leg mate, that's hilarious!_

_What-No? I am Crona!_

_Yea? Then I'm a millionaire!_

That left an awkward silence between the two as Crona hearing the laughter slowly fade and felt their body moving to lay flat on the back.

Light flooded their eyes and they recoiled back from the pain, eyes still unused to light for their new body. At the corner of their mind, Crona felt their left arm clenching and unclenching itself repeatedly.

 _Crona, right?_ The occupant replied with a calmer and resigned tone after a long while of silence.

_Yes?_

_Let's try to figure things out together at least, think you can do that?_

_I'm not sure I can deal with that._

_Well, neither do I. Hey, look at the bright side, things can't get weirder at least._

* * *

**Tatewaki residence**  
**Musutafu area**  
**Age 2**

_Okay, things have officially gotten weirder._

_How so?_

Crona crawled on the ground anxiously, the long hallway of their new house was now padded with baby-proof rubber cover on the edges. The wooden floor reflected their current looks.

For one, the pink hair of theirs was slowly growing out. Leading it to look more like their original appearance, the dark rings had yet to appear thanks to their caring parents.

Crona bit their lips at that, recalling all the gentle smiles and treatment they received. It was such a night and day comparison, his heart ached and cheeks puffed at that thought.

 _Cheer up, man. That's in the past, enjoy the present._ The other occupant, Kurono, who seemed to embrace their new identity, stopped them in their tracks as they sat upright and curled their legs in.

_Anyways, what I'm talking about was-_

"There you are!"

 _Oh no._ Both their thoughts sync with one another as they were lifted by their father's large and strong hands.

Crona wiggled with his right arm as he pushed against his chin whereas the left arm, controlled by Kurono, waved back lazily to their father. Leading to such an awkward movement that only encouraged him.

"Want to see something amazing? Papa was on the television!" Kurogane whisked them in his arm as he carried them to the living room and settling down on the sofa.

 _Yea, about that_. Kurono hummed inwardly as he directed their attention to the TV while they were placed on Kurogane's lap. The latter of whom switched the channel to the news channel.

On it, was Kurogane but in a more well-dressed suit alongside his glasses. One that he probably didn't need since he often takes it off at home but Kurono figured it was part of the theme.

With it, he was standing proudly alongside other pro-heroes like Nighteye, Edgeshot, and most of all, All Might.

It would've been a very great moment but Kurogane was at the edge of the news report and framed more heavily on the trio than him.

"See! Your papa is on national television, and with Nighteye too! What do you think of it?!"

 _Yay_. Kurono muttered dryly and raised his arm, similar to how All Might does it.

 _It's good, I think?_ Crona unsurely added his own reply to it.

"Ah!" Their combined reply led to a small unenthusiastic baby garbled reply.

If Kurogane noted their despondent response, he didn't seem discouraged by it as he continued his story and explained how he got there.

 _Anyway, that's the problem I wanted to talk about._ Kurono focused their attention on the television, featuring All Might in an interview.

 _What about him? He seems nice._ Though his presence seems overbearing to deal with in person, Crona did not see the problem.

_...Right, long story short, we are in a fictional world called My Hero Academia, or Boku no Hero Academia. Wherever you are._

_Aren't they both the same?_

_What do you mean? I'm talking to you in Engli-Oh never mind that._ Kurono shook his head in resignation, their infant body mirroring suit as Crona could feel the exasperation. He continued his own explanation and explaining the short gist of it

_...So you see, Izuku gets All Might quirk, and then the actual story begins._

Crona stared at the television while he listened to the story with rapt interest, digesting all this new information and looking at the bombastic blonde man before wincing slightly as they recalled the gruesome detail.

_He gets his intestine ripped out?_

_Intestines, a lung, and stomach. That fight was brutal._ Kurono replied solemnly, the twitching on the lips and trembling left hand was now felt by Crona.

 _You want to help him?_ Crona asked as his right eyes glanced to the left side, the subtle feeling that Kurono had within him felt familiar.

_...Yes, but I'm conflicted._

_On?_

_The timeline, it all went well in the end. Changing that might result in in...unpleasant things._

_But if you can stop everything in the first place, why not do so?_

_It's not that simple, man. And since when have you been so eager to help anyway?_ Kurono flung his arms upwards mentally in frustration before questioning Crona, earning a wince from the latter at the accusation.

 _I mean, I thought you want to help him._ Crona twiddled and shuffled his feet at that, this time, the physical body following their lead instead of Kurono.

_You don't mind helping All Might despite never knowing him at all?_

_I'm not helping him, I'm helping you since you did the same for me._ Crona answered, tilting his head slightly at that. Don't friends do such things? They were pretty sure that was what Maka and Soul did.

Kurono remained quiet for a while, quiet enough that Kurogane actually looked down and gently shook them

"Ah, you're tired already? Let's get you some rest then. I'll finish the story later," He then lifted them over the shoulders and headed for their room.

They struggled for a bit but slowly, the rocking motion had them lured them to the arms of sleep. Crona hadn't realized just how much energy babies had and how fast they're able to fall asleep just as well.

Before the hold of unconsciousness seized them, Crona felt a nod from Kurono.

_Thank you._

* * *

**Tokyo city**  
**Downtown area**

Kurogane Tatewaki, or Mr. Solid the pro hero, sighs as he disconnected his phone call.

"You're on duty now, Mr. Solid." A young man in dark skin, dark curly hair dressed yellowish-white mask and suit, muttered annoyedly with his arms crossed as they faced the swarming press around them.

Kurogane cleared his throat hurriedly as he turned around to address the latest intern in the agency he worked in.

"Apologies for that, Rock Lock." He straightened his black shiny suit, the heavyweight of it flinging off hidden dust and gravel within. With a slight adjustment to his tie and glasses, he showed a polite and professional face. " So, any questions that you like to know?"

With that, a bombardment of questions came. Ranging from professional, intrusive, or downright nonsensical, Kurogane can only speculate on the nature of the questions but it didn't take much to figure it out.

The situation of so many villains popping up had only recently slowed down thanks to All Might efforts but it still took time. Some had even begun to question what the Japanese hero association as a whole was doing before All Might came.

Ignoring and answering with as much tact as he can, it took a while before the police finally arrived to arrest and transport the villains they had caught.

 _Well, more like ruffians that got way above their heads._ Kurogane thought as he looked at the trio of villains, ranging from a man with a moose head with one of the proud horns broken, while a muscled fellow with spikes growing out of their head was the worst off as nearly all of his spikes were broken or ground off.

The last one, a light blue skin man reminiscent of a fish, possessed enhanced strength and was currently sporting a large purple bruise swelling on the left side of his cheek. All of them cowed and flinched when they felt his gaze passed by them.

Kurogane felt a slight flush of embarrassment and avoided eye contact with them, he was sure he had not gone too hard on them.

The moment they were finally allowed to leave, Kurogane turned towards Rock Lock. "Come on, we got a long way more before our shifts over."

"Yes, sir." Rock Lock quickly followed behind as they went back to their patrol route. The two continued without much further word said between the two.

His mind, however, went back to the conversation with his wife. Replaying the words over and over again.

Already, he feared the worst scenario that could happen.

"Sir." Rock Lock's voice shook him out as he snapped towards the intern. "Your face is scaring some of the civilians."

Kurogane slowed in his steps, took deep breaths, and relaxed the scowl on his face.

"Everything alright, Solid?"

"Just news, nothing to worry about."

"I will when it stops affecting you," Rock Lock cut to the point sharply. "We're on the job right now, and whatever it was, it is clearly affecting you."

Kurogane pursed his lips in annoyance, to think the day would come where an intern was actually lecturing him on being a professional.

Not a word between them was said as the two continued walking on, the glare on Rock Lock however remained blazing at Kurogane back despite the latter being nearly twice as tall.

"It's my son." Kurogane relented, preferring to get it over with knowing just how spindly and uptight Rock Lock can be.

Rock Lock glare lessened slightly but hadn't abated in its intensity as Kurogane scanned the area he's patrolling in.

The neighborhood they're in was a quiet one, with the occasional pedestrian or drive-by cars coming, due to the sprayed paintings, disheveled and disused buildings as well as the small alleyways littered with rubbish.

"Problem?" Rock Lock kept a tight watch but continued their conversation.

"Slow development in learning and motor skills, temperamental mood swings, repetitions of movement-" Kurogane stated though his fist tightened at each word. "The doctors suspect Apraxia at first, but quirk testing showed that it isn't."

He knew that there was something odd about Kurono, difficulties in understanding him, not paying attention and being very distracted, odd body movements, and even difficulties in crawling.

It took 2 years before he was able to crawl consistently and explore the house, sometimes odd and sudden bursts of movements would erupt without rhyme or reason.

Poor Ayuna was at her wit's end as she tried to understand what was going on, more so when the results showed that physically, Kurono was completely healthy.

He also didn't know which one was worse, a deficit in mind or body.

"You suspect he has-?"

"It's... too early to tell just yet."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's not him, it's his later life I worry about." Kurogane shook his head at the accusing tone that Rock Lock leveled at him.

That had Rock Lock shrugged his shoulders at that before lingering a bit more on an abandoned building that they were approaching.

"Mr. Solid." Rock Lock casually said as he flexed and moved his fingers. "Is it difficult being a parent?"

"Of course," Kuro-no, Mr. Solid said as he adjusted his glasses, eyes flicked to the building once. The area around his neck slowly turned into a jet black sheen, hidden by his suit. "But-"

"Get them!"

The moment the pair was in front of the building, multiple figures burst out from the windows, alley, and rooftops. The moment they landed, all of them started rushing forward to them.

 _Four from above, two from behind, three from the sides, simple coordination, no disabling or large attacks._ Mr. Solid ran the information in his head as he was already moving forward to clear a path, Rock Lock right behind him for a follow-up.

"I never regretted a single moment of it."

* * *

**Tatewaki residence**  
**Musutafu area**  
**Age 3**

_Right, left, right, left._

_Okay._

Kurono didn't so much walk but shuffled and slid his feet forward in the gloomy hallway, slowly and steadily as they finally found a balance point as their arms were outstretched to sides to maintain that balance.

Both of them focused on their task, sweat beads forming and brows furrowed as they synchronized their will together.

Slowly, inch by inch, they reached the end of the hallway and into the living room. Then heading for the sofa, the two of them matched their arms and pulled themself upwards and rolled to a seating position.

 _Finally._ Kurono let out a long relieved sigh and buried his face with his hands, an act followed by their physical body as Crona flopped down wordlessly.

_That was hard._

_No kidding, no wonder they said the human greatest balancing act was standing and walking._ Kurono slumped down onto the sofa, exhausted yet feeling accomplished. The hardest part of the hurdle was nearly gone, they just needed to figure on matching each other's walking pace naturally and he would be free to go wherever he pleased.

Crona was just simply happy to not stumble or fall every moment, even more so than usual.

Looking at the black screen of the television, Kurono saw Crona's actual mental appearance and decided to nod his head towards them.

"You feeling alright?" Kurono muttered quietly to them as he looked left and right first. It was still early in the morning after all.

"Yes." Crona leaned backward and rested his arm on top of his head.

That was what convinced him that it really was Crona, it took a while for that to happen but it seems that if they look at a reflection and focus hard enough. Frankly, Kurono wondered if he had gone mad and was just imagining the whole thing.

"That's a bit harsh," Crona said, overhearing his thoughts.

"Sorry about that." Kurono apologetically said and waved his hand. "Well, at least we're one step closer now."

"To help the world?"

"You bet!" Kurono raised his thumbs-up, winked, and smiled at Crona. Much to the latter confusion as they raised an eyebrow before Kurono dropped that act, sticking his tongue out in disgust at that. "Yea, I can't believe how corny that looks too."

_Never mind it's a baby doing it, god, that was stupid._

"We got lots of things to catch up. Let's go again, the moment we got this down, the better." Kurono said as he gestured for Crona to get up, it took a moment for Crona to follow suit as their reflection turned back to normal.

"We're gonna go faster," Kurono mumbled, taking a deep breath, getting the familiar feeling to match with Crona. As one, they lifted and plopped themselves to the floor.

The two landed and bent their knees, wobbling side to side but managed to find their center. Then it was onto the task of sliding back to their room.

"You know, I'm glad," Kurono commented off-handedly as they moved their right leg then left.

_Glad?_

"I'm not alone at least." Kurono bit back a curse when he moved the left too fast and they slid further than needed, mentally dialing and reminding himself to be a bit slower.

 _...Me too._ Crona felt a flush coming to their face when they felt the truthfulness of those words. It wasn't a lie either because, in this world, there's no such thing as Shibusen or Shinigami.

No witches, meister, Kishin, Asura.

No Maka, Soul, Black Star, or Kid.

Nothing.

Even Ragnarok, aggravating, mean, and pushy as he was, was gone as well.

Crona would've been completely alone in this strange new world if not for Kurono.

"What's that noise so early in the morning? Is that you dear-?" A door clicked open, sending the pair to be still like a statue but it was too late as the lights flicked on. Ayuna rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes as she held a yawn back before resting a stop on them. "Oh, it's just you Kurono."

Then the moment those words left her mouth, she did a double-take and eyes widened like saucers as she stared at the two. Like deers caught in the headlights, they stared at one another in silence.

_Crona, raise your hands._

_O-Ok._ Crona quickly complied as they followed Kurono's lead.

"M-Ma," Kurono muttered in purposefully broken words, before lifting both hands. "Mama!"

That sent Ayuna into a flurry of action as she dashed back into the room before quickly coming back out, handphone and camera at her side as she snapped multiple photos at such speed that she blurred before swooping them up in her arms.

"My baby's first words! Say it again, say it again!" Ayuna excitedly said as she had tears forming in between her words.

Crona wryly smiled and tried to shy away from the close physical contact before just letting it happen as Ayuna squished her cheeks with theirs.

Of course, their new parents.

They're...kind and warm.

That's more than they could've asked for.

* * *

**Watanabe's Poly Clinic**  
**Musutafu area**  
**Age 4**

"Don't worry, it's just his quirk manifesting itself." Doctor Watanabe assured a beleaguered Kurogane, his face unshaven, short hair uncombed, and dressed in his light blue pajamas.

"Quirk?! I don't care about that, is he injured?! He hit his head on the sink hard enough to crack it!" Kurogane nearly shouted at the doctor as he loomed over him. Feeling the pressure, the doctor assuaged the man as he raised his hand.

"Indeed, we have checked for injuries first." Watanabe then gestured over the nurse and opened the curtain, showing Kurono sitting upright on a bed as a small patch of bandage was applied to the center of his forehead.

Looking none the worse, the latter even waved back at them nonplussed at the ordeal. "There was a small bruise but that's limited to the skin only. No internal damage, concussion, nor were there any broken bones."

"Your quirk, it was solidifying right?" He double-checked with Kurogane, the latter nodding once at that.

"Yes, I can solidify any parts of my body or upon impact." He recited his quirk information quickly. " The side effect of it is that my weight also increases in proportion to it."

"If I had to posit, his quirk manifested and the weight threw him off-balance." Watanabe then pointed to an x-ray, showing the picture they took. "Take a look at this."

Kurogane squinted as it showed his son's outline but nothing in between, not even the bones.

_Wait, don't tell me-_

"Is his quirk manifesting within his blood only?" That was unusual but not unheard of, quirks are often either inherited fully, partially or they mixed to create something completely different.

"Indeed," The doctor took a pen and pointed to the center of the photo. "It seems that his blood has somehow increased in its viscosity to the point that it is nearly like cement."

That stunned Kurogane as he felt his jaw drop. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"So far, his heartbeat, body tissue, and muscles are all fine. No shortage of breath as well so the blood is moving like normal." Watanabe then swiveled around to the young child. "How are you feeling?

"I am fine," Kurono muttered and smiled weakly as he raised his arm slowly. "Feels heavy."

"May I?" Kurogane turned to Watanabe and gestured to Kurono as he slowly got up.

"Of course."

Moving forward, he quickly inspected Kurono. The latter seemingly made himself smaller at his touch and pursed his lips tightly. Gently wrapping and squeezing his arm, the stiff resistance he encountered underneath felt more like an iron bar rather than flesh.

 _Was that why Kurono couldn't move just now?_ Come to think of it, Kurono felt a lot heavier when he carried him all the way to the clinic. He must have missed that detail during the rush.

He sighed to himself, that was far too unprofessional as a hero then. "I see, then he would need some time to readjust to the new weight?"

"With some exercises, he should be able to get used to it." The doctor nodded at that assessment in approval. "Take note, however, while his blood makes his inner body much dense, his outward skin can still be damage."

Nodding at Watanabe's warning and taking that into account, he'll have to adjust accordingly since that meant his own training regime wouldn't work.

Still, surely now, this was something he was familiar with.

Kurono meanwhile felt crap, everything felt so heavy and that it was still six in the morning,

 _Is this how you feel always with the black blood?_ Kurono muttered inwardly as he struggled from nodding off and yawned.

 _N-no, it isn't supposed to be this heavy._ Crona panicked as he moved his right arm around, a lag happening as he could move normally before slowing down. It was like being tied down with lead.

Kurono growled in anger, it was one thing after another. Bad enough that they miss out and were confined home till they could walk properly, the moment they got their slight freedom, this had to happen.

Still, at least they had a quirk. It would be the most ironic of things if they had been born quirkless instead.

_I mean, just imagine. 'What's your quirk?' Oh, it's insanity!_

Crona flinched at that comment, something that Kurono felt before quickly apologizing. "Sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, your quirk just manifested at a bad time." Kurogane patted their heads, which had Kurono gummed up immediately at that as he lowered his head. "We'll get you moving soon!"

"Okay." Both Kurono and Crona smiled together as they nodded at his words, which lifted their father's mood.

"That's the spirit! Doctor? If there is nothing else, sorry to trouble you-" He left them as he discussed with their doctor on leaving.

 _Hey, Crona._ A thought then came across Kurono as he realized something about their power.

_Yes?_

"And so long he keeps his quirk in control, there shouldn't be a problem. After all, if it's similar to yours-" Watanabe advised before a loud slurping sound akin to a sink full of water being drained took both his and Kurogane's attention.

Poised there on the bed was Kurono with a ball of black liquid hovering above his hand. Both also caught a whiff of a familiar and strong iron smell wafting through the air.

"Is he controlling and shaping that?" Watanabe looked at it curiously and Kurogane paled, realizing where it was coming from.

Just as sudden as the appearance, it quickly moved and reformed itself. Stretching thinner and longer until it was in the shape of a sword, then solidifying itself as it came into fruition.

"Cool." Kurono looked at their creation, completely entranced by it, and stars sparkled in his eyes while his father had a growing sense of dread.

 _Oh no_.

Ayuna was going to have nightmares about this.

* * *

**Age 5**

**Tokyo**

The bustling roads of Tokyo, tall buildings, and people going to their work, an endless stream of movement as a child with a bright yellow cap, light blue shirt, small backpack, black trouser, and white shoes seemed like a speck of insignificant dust among them.

Looking upwards at the tall buildings and making their way past the people, pink hair brushed aside as their gaze lingered on their surroundings. Somewhere, noises can be heard, alarms and sirens blaring out as people dressed in colorful outfits rushed to the scene. An unusual activity but not a strange one among them.

 _Another villain?_ Kurono thought to himself as he looked at the general direction of the noise, coming back from their daily kindergarten school.

 _Could be_. Crona replied to him as they tightened their hold on the school bag sling and shuffled their feet faster.

Kurono can't help but wonder just how this world even functions, seems like every day there's someone who's stirring trouble just because they can.

To make things worse, the world history of both this world and his own previous knowledge of the setting told him that it used to be _worse_.

 _I can see why you want to help_. Crona muttered to him.

"Yea, kind of like how your world used to be," Kurono mumbled quietly as he looked at a shiny reflection of themselves, showing Crona in their older form before they're sealed in the moon. The latter looked down on him as they walked together.

_Was it?_

"You have a person who can cause madness on a global-scale, murderers popping everywhere that Shibusen was unable to rally all personnel to deal with Asura, and leftover demon weapons in the world."

 _Oh._ Crona looked away as they shifted their feet at that.

"Hey now, from how the series ends, Maka and Soul have it under control."

That perked up Crona as they smiled again, happiness and relief pouring over their mental connection. Making his mood perk up as well.

"Welp, let's do our best for our studies and training then." Kurono changed the topic, something that Crona agreed on as the latter was genuinely enjoying the chance to study and learn. "I'll help you out with math, history, English, and whatever, you help me out with Japanese."

Alright, thank you.

"Don't mention it, you're helping me out with combat after all-and what's going on?" Kurono raised an eyebrow as there was a crowd forming in front of their usual route home. Some taking phones out as murmurs were cut short by a large announcement

"Due to villain activities, this road has been closed! Please be patient and wait until the situation is resolved!" The police set up the yellow tape as they barred anyone from entering.

"Just our luck." Kurono clicked his tongue bitterly before feeling a mental pat on the head by Crona, making him take a deep breath. Swiveling around and they headed for the alternate route.

A few minutes of walking later, they arrived at the Yutaparuh park. Trees decorated the area alongside neatly trimmed bushes and plants, alongside with a large pond for people to fish.

Walking off the paved road and closer to the trees and nature, giving them the quiet peace as they admired their surroundings. Kurono's thoughts wandered as he listed down the plans he made to help the world.

He wasn't sure if he could help Shigaraki by now but he can certainly make All Might and Gran Torino aware of his circumstances. He needed to move quickly since there wasn't much time before the confrontation between One for All and All for One will take place.

Kurono wasn't sure about the other league of villains, he died before the series concluded after all. Dabi and Compress, he knows nothing about, same with the lizard boy, or the weapons dealer. Finding twice was hard since he doesn't remember his actual name.

The only one left would be-

_Crunch_

Crona stopped them in their tracks firmly, remaining deathly silent as Kurono felt the equivalent of being thrown into the backseat of a car suddenly. Even with his panic, nearly all control on the body remained with Crona.

 _What's wrong?_ Crona eyes then flicked to the sides and gave Kurono the answer as they smelled it coming deeper from the forest park.

Blood.

Already, the pulling sensation of their blood gathered at the palm of their right hand before Crona slowly headed for the source of it.

_Wait, shouldn't we leave?_

_Would you?_

_...Damn it, alright, you focus on the fight and I'll bail us out if it gets too dicey._

Crona nodded as they slowly made their way deeper into the park. Trees growing tighter as the sunlight darkened overhead, bushes intermingling with small patches of wild undergrowths.

Then, they both heard it, a weird sucking sound like an animal and it was very close. Just past a particularly large bush in fact. Small pants could also be heard in between as they got closer.

 _Maybe it's a cat?_ Kurono hoped as the air was tense now.

 _There's a footprint, a small one_. Crona said as their eyes caught it on the soft ground, a small shoe print that belonged to a child.

_Fuck._

Crona felt a rush of emotions but kept his breathing steady as they had a short blade fully formed now and he pushed the bushes away quickly. Hoping to surprise or at least, take advantage of what's happening.

What they found, however, was the complete opposite.

A dirty blonde hair girl, dressed in similar kindergarten clothing as them, swiveled around, her yellow slitted eyes locking onto them, the most alarming thing being that her mouth was covered entirely in blood.

 _Oh no, it's Toga._ When they locked eyes, Crona noticed the fanged teeth and small bird in her hands, bleeding out completely as it laid motionless.

Crona felt fear shot up through their veins and Kuron reactions quickened their breath in turn.

 _We're not supposed to meet her this early._ Kurono quickly said in panic, fear and urge to run away was intense as Crona had to actively fight against it.

"She's the villain? Should I kill her?" They muttered as he shifted the sword in his hand, readied for a single strike.

 _No, absolutely not! She isn't one just yet!_ Kurono recoiled, horrified at how casual Crona suggested it. Rubbing his head in frustration, he had to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible!

 _She's technically a villain by circumstances, life was shitty to her, and it's due to her quirk._ Giving a short and concise explanation to Crona furiously and even held the right arm down in place as muscle strained but was struggling, Crona willpower was much stronger than his.

 _I see._ Crona bit his lower lips, feeling the body bouncing back and forth between their control.

During that entire time, Toga had just remained still as she studied them, cocking her head to the sides at their prolonged silence and reaction. Eyes going back and forth between the sword and them.

I can only postulate, but her quirk seeks out blood. She denied that part so long she wasn't able to control it and until one day she just snapped. Kurono added, the latter feeling of sympathy well up but it was replaced with fear.

Sharing a look, Crona looked at her straight in the eyes. While there was curiosity, there was also a sense of familiarity.

It took them a while to recognize why. Her eyes looked the same as how they used to be.

A sense of frustration, fear, denial, and complete isolation that comes from others not understanding them.

Was this how they used to be?

Was this how Maka saw them?

Crona closed their eyes for a moment and thought, then he arrived deep within their mind. The whole world disappeared into the black void around them, leaving only Kurono who was floating around as he jolted backward when they made their appearance.

Looking at Kurono now, it was exactly how they used to look when they're young.

"Oh, you're here? Good, I suggest we run, no one will blame us." Kurono waved a hand but looked away the moment he finished his suggestion, then quickly as it came, he shook his head furiously and bit his lower lips. "It's...too dangerous to associate with her."

Crona considered his words and most of all, their shared emotions. The feeling of sadness but also the protectiveness that came, not for himself but rather, for them.

Yet, a heavy feeling formed in the pits of their stomach and heart.

Was this really something they could allow to happen to others?

A moment passed and Crona set their mind.

"Kurono." They began in a firm tone as he stood with his chest outwards and back straight. The sense of responsibility and desire, or perhaps madness, blossomed within them. " I want to help her."

"A-are you insane?! She's not exactly the sanest person out there, heck, her archetype and design are that of a yandere! She's meant to be a villain!" Kurono countered back and flung his arm backward.

"But she's not one just yet, right?" Crona stepped forward and closed the distance, looking at Kurono straight in the eyes as the latter floated upwards to a similar height as them. "I don't know what I can do for her but I like to try at least."

"She'll kill us in her warped desire of love!"

"Perhaps, but I still like to help."

"-But why?" Kurono questioned as he struggled to find words and counterpoints.

"...Because I can. No one aside from Maka and you ever took the time to understand me," Crona looked at his hands and then wrapped their arm around them, remembering their past life. The one greatest moment of happiness. "I-I want to do that for someone else."

"Please."

Kurono looked gobsmacked at their words, mouth open and close multiple times. Crona also felt so many emotions rushing past them, fear, rejection, denial, and then anger. That last one surprised them as it built up greatly, threatening to explode like a volcano as Kurono held his fist tightly and his reddening face twitched.

Then a loud smack echoed, Crona blinked rapidly as they tried to process what happened.

Why would Kurono slap himself?

Oh, and now he's doing it multiple times.

It culminated as Kurono arched his head backward and holding his head, teeth bared, and readied for a scream.

It never came but the torrent of emotions melted away as Kurono sighed deeply, brushed their hair backward before asking softly.

"-you sure you want to do this?"

Resolve, acceptance, and understanding flowed from those words.

"I may not know how to deal with it, but I like to try."

"...Well then, it can't be any worse than what I would do."

With that, they returned to the current situation and met with Toga, who had stood up and leaned forward at their silence. A Cheshire grin coming to her face, painting a nightmarish picture on her face.

To Crona, it wasn't that particularly bad. Scary certainly but not that horrifying, the same can't be said to Kurono who's feeling very squeamish at the entire thing.

"Uh-Hi."

"Hello!" She replied in a cheery voice and nod. "I'm Toga! What's your name?"

"I-I'm-"

_It's just like kindergarten, introduce yourself properly. I've done it, you can definitely do it as well._

_Alright._ More memories flashed as he recalled one that he used before.

"I'm Crona," They replied flatly in their mannerism, then out of habit and dissolved their sword into a blob. "And my blood is black."

 _Oh no, you did not go there._ Fear and apprehension sprung anew from within.

 _It seems to go well._ Crona said after a quiet moment since Toga was now looking at the mass of blood in their hands with eyes wide as a saucer. Not at all disturbed and was in fact, fascinated by it. In fact, it reminded them of how a cat would often look at a mouse.

Like a flash of thunder, Toga seemed to discard the bird in her hands and lunged forward towards the black blood.

This sent both of them in panic, particularly Kurono and it messed with their concentration. The ball of blood then exploded and showered the two of them in it. Leaving the strong iron scent to linger and splattered on them.

As they fell on their backs, Toga continued with the momentum and ended up landing face-first into their chest. Right where the stain was the thickest, then she bolted and sat in an upright manner.

Looking down on them, the looks on her face were one of absolute ecstasy. Face red, marred with the drying red blood, and now, the fresh black blood of theirs splashed across her cheeks as she seemed lost in her own world.

"Ah, ahaha, hahaha!" She laughed and hiccups formed in between. "It really is black! It's everywhere and is so pretty!"

Her tongue flicked to the sides of her mouth, tasting and sampling their blood. "So thick, rich, and hot! I never tasted anything like this!

Toga used her fingers to wipe and gather all his blood from her face then slowly, she licked it off her fingers. Once that was clean, she looked downwards to them and brought herself closer to their face.

 _Oh god._ Kuro squirmed and Crona was then aware of how cold their feet were. Attempts to push her away seemed to only inflame her efforts as she grappled with their arm before changing her target.

Mouth open, she hurled herself face-first to his shirt once again, licking, biting, and pulling on it like a crazed animal. Eager to squeeze every drop of their blood from it, the two struggled with one and another erratically.

Crona didn't know how long it took but Toga then slowly settled down as she plopped her face onto their chest. Exhausted yet a thorough impish smile remained on her face.

"Fun." She proclaimed before snuggling close, it was only afterward that a moment went by where they realized she had fallen asleep.

 _W-What was that?_ Crona finally asked between their ruined and stained uniform.

 _I told you, she's nuts._ Kurono muttered, not even sure what he saw in the last few minutes.

_Still think you can deal with it?_

Crona looked at Toga, the latter peaceful looking face like she had let go of something that was weighing down on her for so long and finally able to get true rest.

That sense of helping someone, being useful, and fulfilling it. It was a nice feeling.

It was not like Maka but it was a start.

_Yes._

* * *

AN: Good day, everyone, I started this unusual story simply due to my binging on MHA materials and wanted to do a crossover SI initially but taking too much of Crona from Soul Eater power. It ended with me just doing all 3 things at once to see how it goes and turns out, it went pretty well.

I had experimented with Crona only but the problem I found was that after one chapter with a meeting with Toga, they basically achieved a happy end and ending it in a one-shot. So I decided to put the SI instead in place of Ragnarok and the result is as above.

If people like to know more, kindly follow me on questionable questing or fanfiction as I usually put the latest chapter there first before here. Kindly comment and criticize as I appreciate it so I can further improve my skills as an author and writer.


	2. Message

**Chapter 2: Message**

Age 5

Tatewaki residence

"Lower, Kurono, your legs need to be firm and solid. As if you're riding a horse."

Kurono lowered his legs apart and bit back a wince as his sore legs complained at it by trembling and twitching heavily. His hands placed at the side of his hips and not a single complaint came under the stern watch of his father who's doing the same stance as them.

Crona, for their part, kept his limited complaints internally as he wondered why they had to go through this again.

_Because unlike you, I don't know how to fight. At all._ Kurono gritted his teeth, sweat pouring down from their body. Thankfully, he was in control of the body for now.

_You don't?_ Crona asked curiously and in confusion, as far as they know, Kurono was much older than them.

_More like I've never been in a life or death fight. I learned self-defense at most for fun._ Kurono giggled at that, compared to Crona, he was a downright softie and fluff. _My world was peaceful, relatively at least._

_I see, that's nice._

_No need to be envious, we're both living a peaceful life too for now. You just sit back and enjoy your childhood as much as you can while this adult handles the boring stuff._ Kurono laughed at that.

"Focus." Kurogane's stern voice snapped them back to attention, his eyes twitched at how his son was laughing during training. It was untoward and rude.

At least Kurono was more well behaved compared to kids of his age. He had his fair share of interaction with some kids at Kurono age and they're much more active or disobedient.

Though those early years gave him nothing but endless worries, now, it seems like a distant dream now.

However, he had to instill strong discipline and responsibility in him as a parent and hero but due to Kurono's quirk as well. Just seeing what his son did had allowed him to understand just how amazing that quirk was.

Alas, such an amazing gift is often burdened by responsibility. Kurogane had no illusion about the expectation that will be placed unfairly onto him.

Such is the way of society that they are in.

Nevermind that being a son of a pro hero, even one that is underground and obscure, paints a target onto their backs. Knowing full well that Ayuna or Kurono could be used as a hostage against him.

A quick glance to the clock had him realize that nearly an hour had passed, a quick check on Kurono and the latter legs weren't shaking anymore though the large sweat stain around his shirt told him enough.

"Rise," Kurogane said without much volume as Kurono struggled to stand up and opted to plop down ungracefully. "We will alternate this every day. If you wish to quit, go ahead at any time."

"N-no, I can do this." Kurono weakly replied as he forced himself to stand on his feet, bring them together, and bowed to him."Thank you for the lesson."

The barest of a smile came to his lips and quickly, he huffed at that. "Good, dismiss, take a shower before you go out to play."

"Okay," Kurono left, quietly mumbling and dragging his legs. The barest of conversation heard by him.

That dredged a painful pang within him as he had a feeling that Kurono's particular habit formed because he had no one to talk to aside from them. Getting other playmates hadn't stimulated him as much as they hoped despite Kurono's relentless pace in physical activity.

Still, he finally got a friend! Granted, it was still utterly unacceptable that he used his quirk in a public place, never mind the absolute horrid condition of his clothes when he came back. They're brand new too.

Yet it disturbed him, the marks didn't look like it got caught in a tree branch.

Scratching the back of his head, worries surfaced all over as an uncomfortable thought formed.

Was his son already learning to lie?

Kurogane sighed at that, that was way too fast and unexpected. Did kids grow up this fast?

"Worried?"

That broke him out of his thoughts as he straightened himself up, leaving Ayuna to hug him from the back. The latter of whom dressed in a white dress with floral patterns, pink hat readied for a summer outing.

"Did you bring everything?" Kurogane turned around to face his wife. "Nothing missing, water, sun lotion, band-aids?"

"Of course, lunch and even the camera! It's our son's first friend, after all, wouldn't want to miss it!" Ayuna's smile then faltered a bit as she sighed and placed a hand on her cheek in dismay. "But, it's a pity you can't join."

"It can't be helped." Kurogane shrugged his shoulders at that. He will need to freshen up before his patrol shift starts. That he had time at all for overseeing Kurono's early training was a miracle.

"I can make dinner for you. Your favorite too, grilled fish." She winked at him and gave a grin. "Or I can also make some eel."

"N-no, not tonight at least." Kurogane nearly choked on his saliva, forcing him to cough awkwardly and waving his hands at that.

"Oh really? Then how about me-?" Ayuna's cheshire grin widened as she teased Kurogane until a loud stomp rang in the hallway.

"Done!" Kurono shouted as he was already dressed in his tight upper shirt that covered his arm and neck with his khaki pants. He ruffled his hair back and forth to get rid of the excess water and made an utter mess of his hair. His clothes also looked terrible and clashed horribly, the only thing that matched was the black color.

"You are not going out there looking like that, mister!" Ayuna's horrified look quickly turned to disgust as she passed all the items to Kurogane and moved quickly to grab Kurono by the hand and drag him back to the room. "And that bath was way too fast! Did you even clean yourself properly?!"

Kurogane raised his brow at the unfolding debacle and only shook his head at that.

They grow up so fast.

* * *

_Yutaparuh Park_

"Here, here!" Toga smiled widely as she raised both hands, jumping excitedly before moving to the sides in a flash to catch a flying frisbee, then in one motion, twisted and threw it back easily.

_Left-arm this time!_ Kurono felt Crona's urge to use the right arm before it quickly shifted to the left. Together, they moved as one as the returning frisbee nearly escaped their grasp before catching it firmly in their fingers.

Though this in turn made them fall to the ground as they leaped too far, grass and dirt greeted them on impact.

"I'm okay!" Kurono shouted as they slowly picked themselves up and went back into throwing the frisbee, though it wasn't for Toga's sake, it was for the benefit of the two observing parents from a distance.

_Why not a ball?_ Crona asked as they've never played with a frisbee before.

_I like Frisbee, it's more fun._ Kurono replied as they readied for a simple throw and direct throw.

_No need for too much strength, just flow with it._ From the feet to hips and arm. He gave instructions to Crona and together, they executed a throw, aiming far to Toga's side rather than at her directly.

For her part, Toga snapped to its path and caught it mid-air before landing on her feet. Spinning on the ball of her foot, she threw the frisbee back with gusto.

_We're going faster._ Kurono ordered and Crona followed as they caught it and threw it back at an increasing pace which seemed to have Toga reciprocate as well with a grin.

Ayuna looked at the two children playing enthusiastically from afar, snapping a few pictures in between as she felt so happy at their son finally enjoying the outside world and most of all, moving so energetically!

"Taking more pictures?" A blonde woman with short hair tilted her head at her, bemused as she swiped her hair backward.

"Yes, this is an important moment, I want to capture every one of it!" Ayuna enthusiastically said before her head caught up to her tone and she quickly placed it aside and apologized with a nod. "Apologies, , I got too caught up."

"It's fine." She waved it off before looking at the two. Specifically to her own daughter. Fingers twitching and shaking.

That had Ayuna raised a brow in puzzlement, it didn't seem like she was uncomfortable with Kurono's presence nor was its protectiveness. It seemed like fear in fact.

Perhaps she was reading too much into it.

"So, what's your profession? I'm a Hematologist at the Tokyo ward medical center, I used to work at Hosu hospital but transferred here due to my husband's hero work." She changed the topic which seemed to further make uncomfortable.

"A hero?"

"Oh yes, nothing too special. He's more into just helping the community and facilitating evacuation." It's not exactly a lie either, her husband was a dedicated community member and facilitated evacuation.

How he does it, was an entirely different answer but she didn't want to make more uncomfortable than needed.

"I see." Mrs. Himiko nodded and lowered her shoulders at that, though she seemed to hold her silence a bit more before turning to her. "You work at a hospital?"

"Yes," Ayuna caught a subtle change and decided to approach her carefully. "I know a few of the staff there and can get you a free medical checkup. As well as a little discount on other services."

"...Even quirk counseling?" She hesitantly said, eyes glancing at the pair before back to her.

_Hmm._ Looks like there really was a problem and one that seemed much more serious than she initially thought as she tapped her fingers.

"Of course, we have the best-trained quirk counselors available." Ayuna switched her tune before approaching it in a more personal way as she placed a hand on her chest. "After all, my own child had...problems and it was difficult. If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

"T-Thank you, I'll talk about it with my husband first. It's just-just so…"

Ayuna held 's hands to assure her, seeing the woman about to burst into tears and smiled warmly. "I understand, take your time. I'll pass you contact details as well."

nodded, lower lips clenched and it slowly turned into a smile. "Thank you, for your help."

"No, no, if anything, I have to thank you for allowing us and our children to meet up." Ayuna waved it off before gesturing to the packed lunch she had brought. "I made extras, we would be honored if you have some of it."

I'll have to do some digging and see what's wrong. It's violating privacy but… Ayuna filed it to the sides, having some suspicion on what happened even as she opened the lunch box.

Kurono coming back in bite marks similar to an animal at the shirt, as well as his own blood splattered everywhere when the former was very obedient regarding quirk usage and hadn't violated it suddenly choosing to do so?

Damn it, Kurogane's tendency to nose into other people's business was rubbing off on her.

* * *

_Age 5_

_Sunny Kindergarten_

The weather of Japan was slowly turning to its autumn period, the weather slowly dropping from its usual scorching heat to a more pleasant yet sunny period with plenty of clouds above.

A time where kids and children at a kindergarten played without care outside, free from their recent classes.

Inside, however, one stayed to help out the teacher after their recent class.

"Alright, little Kurono, just put today's paper in that plastic bag, okay?" A blonde hair woman smiled as she knelt down to pack up brushes, paints, and table cloths, despite the normal hair, her face had little tiny scales stretching all over like a lizard or snake.

Despite that, it was a comparatively normal scene as Kurono nodded and quietly picked up all the papers used as practice for painting classes. Failures, uncompleted work, or a mess of colors all gathered into a pile as he threw them into a plastic bag.

"I'll go put it in the bin first before bringing the mop and bucket later, ." Kurono stood up as he tied it and headed out, Hareta smiled and called out.

"Be careful and take your time!" She nodded in return and continued her work.

_You sure she won't notice?_ Crona muttered as they reflected off the window panes, looking nervous and scared.

"Have you seen the amount of trash there? She'll hardly notice one of them missing." Kurono whispered as he looked at the Crona reflection, the plastic bag slung across his shoulder.

_But we're still stealing._

"You got a way to raise money quickly?" Kurono said with a frown, dislike, and disgust at their current physical body and frankly, who would notice if they're stealing trash of all things?

It was also immensely fortunate that they're in Japan and not somewhere in southeast Asia, he can't imagine dumpster diving there.

_Is it really that bad?_ Crona asked curiously, they had never seen that place before. At least, not for long.

"I love my nation but cleanliness is not something we're renowned for. But the food,man, there ain't anything that can come close. Not even our neighbors, Singapore." Kurono grinned and sighed, wondering how his nation would look like here. Feeling extremely homesick and that just lowered his spirits immensely alongside his shoulders.

_...I would love to try some of those foods one day_. Crona changed the topic as they leaned forward, raising Kurono's mood as the latter looked up.

"Now, you're talking my language, I can whip some of them up just for you and I get to eat them." That had him a much chattier mood as he walked through the quiet area reaching the garbage disposal area.

"Alright, let's quickly look for some good thing." Kurono dumped the plastic bag aside as he rummaged through the rubbish. All nicely tucked and sorted out, combustible and non-combustible.

Opening each of them, he quickly rummaged through it and his eyes glinted when he saw a large torn, aging yellow cloth.

"That one." Kurono quickly took it and closed the bag left. It was worth waiting, any longer and he'll have to steal one from the storeroom. "Right, that's the last part done. We'll move out this Saturday."

_Okay, but why such a roundabout manner?_ Crona wondered as they reviewed the plan again.

"To get the message across, otherwise they'll never believe me." Kurono walked quickly before stopping to pick up the mop and bucket from the storage room before making a quick detour to his bag. Stuffing it haphazardly before walking at their normal pace.

"Hey, Kurono, wanna join us?!" A shout from the outside broke their thoughts as one of the children waved at them. Prompting them to wave back before gesturing to the mop.

"Soon!" He smiled weakly at them before going straight back to class, feeling uncomfortable at the attention before going back. Overhearing briefly their conversation about him.

_There's the teacher's pet._

_Always so weird, with the mumbling and all._

_He talks to himself too at times, isn't he too old for that-_

"These little punks-" Kurono felt a tic rose but tried keeping a cool head. Four more months, just four more months of putting up with them and he'll never have to see them again.

_I'll miss them._ Crona felt the opposite, they weren't the kindest but it was an experience having other children playing with them.

_Hmph._ Kurono huffed at that, at least he was treated as an oddball instead of an outcast. That was something he was familiar with.

Besides, he didn't really have the time to be bothered by these things compared to then. He had much bigger things at stake.

"Anyways, how's your control?" Kurono muttered before letting Crona take control for a bit. Not a moment too soon, Crona raised his right palm and focused.

A sharp sensation and the black blood within broke the skin, the black mass wriggled and then formed an arrowhead before extending outwards for a few inches before going back in. Just as quickly, Kurono was pushed forward to be in control again, making him lurched forward a few inches before quickly reorienting themselves.

"Good enough." He grinned.

* * *

_Roppongi, Minato ward, Tokyo_

_Might Tower_

_Dawn_

Might Tower, the place where the greatest rising hero had established himself ever since his return from abroad.

The large building reflected the symbol of peace presence, tall, wide, and oversaw Minato ward like a guardian.

It is both the most targeted and guarded ward, civilians however move around like normal due to the presence and knowledge that All Might is there.

This was exactly why at the same time, the agency was taken aback this morning.

At one of the buildings, front and center, had police and heroes quietly moving to secure the top. One of whom dressed immaculately in a white suit, sharp glasses, and well-combed hair as he opened the door to the top of the building.

The scenery that greeted him would have left him in a good mood, perfect sunrise, chilly morning air, and little clouds in the sky. Perfect for a walk or training.

What ruined it, however, was the human-shaped bundle with a rope around its neck that swung back and forth. Banging against the wall as it hung haphazardly from an antenna.

Already, the police quickly ushered him in and snapping photos as an old and grim-faced detective that looked like it was chiseled greeted him.

"Sir Nighteye."

"Detective Iwa." He nodded before turning to the scene. "This is…"

"It is not a corpse," Iwa grunted which had Nighteye's shoulder relaxed a little, the former gestured to one of the cameramen to come. "It's weighed down by leaves, sticks, and rocks."

"What's troubling, is this." Iwa flicked past numerous pictures before stopping at a particular one. Depicting a letter that had newspaper cutting forming a message, the highly noted one was that at the end of it was a picture of All Might cut out at the end.

It boiled Nighteye blood, more so when he saw just how sloppily it was done. They left out the hair and entire body, opting for a head only. Perhaps that was a threat?

The message on it was slightly perplexing as well.

_Find the previous predecessor holder legacy._

"Think this is a plot?"

"Possibly, All Might enemies are numerous and dangerous." Nighteye lifted his glasses as he thought about the message before his blood ran cold at what it meant and knew about.

_Are they talking about One for All and the All Might previous mentor?_ He tightened his fist but quickly opted to adjust his suit instead. "It's probably a prank or one meant to confuse but I'll see what I can dreg up from this-"

_Brrr!_

Nighteye quickly flicked open his phone, narrowed his brows and eyes as he brought up the number.

"Nighteye." A gruff rough voice tersely said.

"Gran Torino." Nighteye swung around and lowered his voice. "Have you seen the news yet?"

"I just got back from my night patrol," Torino grumbled as footsteps and then rummaging sounds came from the phone in between complaints. "Where's that-Alright, I'm seeing the news but there's nothing noteworthy yet."

Good, that means it's not leaked out yet.

"You received a message too?"

"A letter, it looks thick too. No scent of blood, explosive, or anything but one can't be too careful. I left it inside the box for now."

"I'll send a team to you for pickup and analysis." Nighteye quickly sorted out the logistics and organization needed, a feeling of dread formed at the pit of his stomach. This was not a coincidence. "We also received a...message."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"A hanged effigy alongside a letter."

"...That's quite the move." Torino's words came slower than his usual terse reply as a tight grip was audibly heard. "What it said?"

"It would be best if you came here personally once we secure the letter on your side."

A simple grunt from Torino came before moving to another question. "How's the fool doing?"

"The usual, a case just brew up at-"

_Thump!_

"Another state." Nighteye turned around, unsurprised to see the larger than life figure standing upwards with a smile. He decided that it's best they get together quickly regarding this. "I'll send the team over as soon as possible, it's best we discuss this in person."

" **I AM HERE** \- as quietly as I can!" All Might or Toshinori Yagi stood up, smiled, and thumbs up to the police and Iwa, all of whom murmured excitedly. Some even asked for an autograph before a cough from Iwa snapped them back to their duty.

"Nighteye! So, what's the deal with this-?" All Might gesture to the aforementioned effigy, noting the simplistic eyes and face drawn with a marker pen even as Nighteye slipped his phone back into his pockets.

"Not here," Nighteye eyes darted left and right before dialing another set of numbers. "Detective Iwa, you can take things from here on out. Please send all information about this to us as well."

"Understood, we'll give you a call if we found any other leads about this," Iwa said with a nod as he bowed to Nighteye and then All Might. His focus then returned to the scene as the duo quickly departed.

Iwa glanced back at the effigy, motioning his men to bring it down before a gust of wind caught it. Swinging and swaying in the wind as the torn cloth flapped noisily until a thought crossed his mind and eyebrows rose.

The effigy looked like a charm usually made by children. A quick glance at the rising sun made him wonder if that was intentional or coincidental.

* * *

Deep within the Might tower, three figures and friends looked at the complete message pieced together.

"Looks like whoever wanted to send this, they wanted to ensure the three of us worked together," Torino said as he sat back on a sofa, gesturing to the screen ahead.

It seemed like while All Might had received a disturbing and direct challenge, Torino received a far more detailed explanation, and dare he says, a plea.

_Find the previous predecessor holder's legacy, Shimura Nana, and her family that she left behind._

That struck a nerve in Torino and All Might, who's tapping his chin as he stared at it in silence. The tension in the air thick enough to be cut with a knife as Nighteye stood between them, knowing just how sensitive the topic was.

"Is it _him_?" All Might acidly say, a much contrasting tone compared to the warm voice Nighteye is used to.

"Possibly. It's highly unusual though." Torino muttered, head downcasted as it opened up old wounds in them. "Nana's child was given away, even I don't know where they went."

All Might's fist tightened as he held a curse back at that.

"You think All For One is using us to search for them?" Nighteye interjected, directing their focus into something else.

"With how spiteful that bastard is, I wouldn't be surprised." Torino waved a hand before taking a long deep breath. "Yet the problem is this."

Torino flicked the touchpad on the table and the projecting screen went into another paper. It was a collage of numerous characters letters made from newspaper cutting stuck together to form a message.

"This one, specifically for me, said that if I don't find and help them, the grandson of Nana will be abused by his own father, kill him by accident, and then be recruited by All for One."

It was absurd, absolutely absurd, and felt like one big sick joke.

But yet, someone not only knew of Shimura's hidden family but also of All for One. Their connection, everything.

"If we go with the assumption that this is all true. We must intervene." All Might finally break the silence, drawing their attention onto him.

"Toshi-"

"I know, teacher, but this-I cannot stand and do nothing yet again."

"Searching for them will inadvertently draw attention, especially if it's you. And no doubt, he will turn his attention to it." Nighteye adjusted his glasses, much to All Might's frustration.

"But still!"

"Keyword is being you, Toshi." Torino intervened, understanding what Nighteye is suggesting. "Since it was addressed specifically to me, I'll be the one to do it."

"Besides...It's my responsibility." Memories of Nana's crying and heart-broken face flashed past him. Torino gripped his fist tightly that it turned white as the pit of his stomach burned.

"I would also like to point out that we need to find the sender just as fast." Nighteye looked at the message. "Because we have on our hand, a person in possession of a quirk that not only can see the future but the past as well."

Much like my own Quirk. Went unsaid as Nighteye saw both All Might and Torino sharing a look as they understood the implication of that.

"How did they get up there anyway?" Torino asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"It seems like from a preliminary look, there were scratches and marks at the pipes and railings. Indicating they climbed up from there instead of within the building." Nighteye changed the screen and played numerous camera footage that the police forwarded to them.

A small figure wrapped in a black cloak was seen swinging past, utilizing the lamp post scattered through the streets. Just at the apex of it, a black rope flew out from them and grabbed onto another much like how a primate would swing from branches to branches.

"What an amateur." Torino derided without any hesitation as he looked at the video.

"Indeed, very unwise, he nearly fell in that one." All Might felt worried when the person in question fired their rope too early and had to swing another time to get it as he leaned forward to get a closer look. "I'm surprised no one caught up to this."

Nighteye felt a tinge of shame at that, perhaps the fact that All Might was usually a deterrent enough for most villains to not start trouble had made a small blind spot.

A spot that he planned to rectify immediately, Nighteye filed that away.

"Yet, this shouldn't be the same person as the future looking quirk. Are they working as a group?"

"A hired messenger most likely, to dump it there and then just run." It was telling that the message he got was probably far more inconspicuous and thought put into it than this one.

"Our future-looking quirk user must be really desperate or doesn't have enough funds if he's willing to hire someone like THAT to deliver it." Torino pointed with a finger.

"It'll certainly narrow the number of quirk users down, I'll start looking at the underground places." Nighteye followed up, ready to take some…measures if the person was a stubborn one.

"Remember, we are trying to find him and keep him safe and not because he acted inappropriately." All Might gently remind his sidekick. "That such a person who has such an amazing quirk chose to help is a boon!"

"Of course, "Nighteye had his reservations on this case but he shall get to the bottom of this. Though one last issue remained as he changed the photos to the current media channel.

"-And it seems that this villain has issued a challenge to All Might himself! We're still waiting for All Might to respond to this provocation-"

_Flick._

"The villain, using a Teru Teru Bozu, brazenly hung it right under Might Tower agency. We'll be reporting more on this-"

_Flick._

"-This could merely be the start of another series of villainy if more messages are sent out. Egomaniacal and intellectual villains like this revel in the attention so it's no doubt that there's more to come."

All Might sighed at that, a sentiment shared by the others as they felt a brewing headache forming.

"If our future quirk user does intend to help us, they should recognize the situation and wait for a bit until it's clear." Nighteye easily proposed a solution. "For now, treating it as an unusual but regular case would be good."

"It's not like you're lacking threats, blackmail and challenges anyway. So it's best to act like it's nothing big."

"That's for the best." All Might agreed on the course of action, though gave Torino a last glance. "If you need help-"

"I'm not that old yet that I can't handle myself unless you like to get a reminder." Torino got up to his feet and grinned at All Might, making the latter had a chill down his spine despite having superior strength and power.

"No, no, I meant, I was just-" He waved his hand in panic and took a few steps back even while maintaining a nervous smile.

"Heh, you keep up being the symbol of peace first. I'll handle the smaller details." Torino gave a thumbs up before leaving the room in a burst of speed.

"I shall get the team to assemble a speech for you, in addition to other things." Nighteye followed suit as he meticulously reorganized the schedule for the day, prompting All Might to follow side by side as they discussed what they can change or improve.

Well, this shouldn't blow up that much.

* * *

_?_

_?,?_

_?_

…

…

"Hoh, someone actually _dares_ to call out that fool? How very, very interesting. Doctor-"

"See what you can find about this... _individual_."

* * *

Apologies for the late update.

Please comment and criticize, thank you very much.


End file.
